1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication such as production of integrated circuit devices, a lithographic technique that enables microfabrication that can implement a line width of about 100 nm or less by utilizing radiation such as deep ultraviolet rays (e.g., KrF excimer laser light, ArF excimer laser light, F2 excimer laser light, or extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light), X-rays (e.g., synchrotron radiation), or charged particle rays (e.g., electron beams), has been desired in order to achieve a higher degree of integration.
A radiation-sensitive resin composition that utilizes a chemical amplification effect due to an acid-labile functional group-containing component and an acid generator has been proposed as a radiation-sensitive resin composition that is suitable for such radiation. For example, a radiation-sensitive resin composition that includes a polymer having a monomer unit including a norbornane ring derivative group has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-201232 and Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-145955). A radiation-sensitive resin composition that further includes a photoactive compound in order to improve sensitivity and resolution has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-363123).